1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic washing machine agitator construction and more specifically to an agitator construction wherein the agitator is comprised of an oscillatory rotating portion and a vertically reciprocating portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different types of agitating structures are disclosed in the prior art for automatic washing machines which provide both reciprocatory and rotary movement of an agitator. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,714 and 4,193,275 both disclose thrusters which are driven in reciprocating motion by the oscillatory motion of the agitator shaft. In the '714 patent, the thruster is driven by driving legs riding on a cam member. In the '275 patent, the thruster is driven by a screw thread on the agitator shaft when the force of the clothes in the basket provent rotational movement of the thruster. Both thrusters disclosed have a reciprocation period equal to or greater than the oscillation period of the agitator.